ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
When you begin Orna, you have your choice between three starting classes. You get your first class choice for free. Your choices are Mage, Warrior, or Thief. After choosing, all other starting classes cost Orn. You may freely switch between classes you have unlocked with Orn at any time for no additional fee and use the skills you've learned from unlocked classes. However, classes are restricted by what kind of gear they can wear. There are no prerequisite classes, so a Mage could become a Rogue, for example. All classes have male and female versions. Everything about the two versions is the same; only the name and the sprite may change. You can change your gender from the "Customize character" menu for free at any time. Tier 2 (★★) and higher classes have passive skills. Warrior Classes Warrior(Tier 1) A melee class who favors physical attacks and brute strength over magic. Can wield most weapons and armor. Knight/Knightess(Tier 2) A fighting class that favors defense and HP over magic and skills. Can wield heavier armor and weapons. Cost: 10,000 orns Centurion(Tier 3) A warrior trained in the art of defensive techniques. This class favors skills that allow them to outlast the opponent. Cost: 50,000 Orns Mage Classes Mage(Tier 1) A skilled individual who favors magic over strength. Can wield staves and robes. Archmage(Tier 2) A powerful mage who further favors magic over all else. Can wield archistaffs and robes. Cost: 10,000 Orn. Sorcerer/Sorceress(Tier 3) An even more powerful mage who practices magic of dark and light. Can wield archistaffs and robes. Cost: 50,000 Orns. Thief Classes Thief(Tier 1) A tricky fighting class that favors speed and damage over defense. Can wield daggers, bows, and some swords. Rogue(Tier 2) A fighter well versed in various weaponry. Can wield daggers bows and some swords. Cost: 10,000 orns Battlemaster(Tier 3) A highly skilled warrior that favors attack power over all else. This class can wield any weapon or piece of equipment found, but has lower base stats. Cost: 50,000 orns Non-base Classes Paladin/Valkyrie(Tier 2) An elite warrior who decides who may fall and those who may live in battle. Can wield heavier armor an weapons and practices elemental attacks. Spellsword(Tier 4) A hybrid class that mixes defense and magic. Can wield equipment of both the Knight and Mage. Cost:100,000 orns. Mystic(Tier 4) A hybrid class that mixes dexterity and magic. Can wield equipment of both the Rogue and Mage. Cost 100,000 orns. Adept(Tier 4) A hybrid class that favors all but magic. Can wield equipment of both the Rogue and Knight. Cost 100,000 orns. Dragoon/Dragoness(Tier 5) One who rides with dragons. Can wield any piece of equipment they chose. Cost 250,000 orns. Druid(Tier 5) A powerful magician skilled in the art of taming beast. Can wield any piece of equipment they chose. Cost 250,000 orns. Majestic(Tier 5) A royal servant to the kingdom of Annwn, skilled in elemental offense. Can wield any piece of equipment they choose.Cost 250,000 Orns Purchased Classes For the cost of $9.99, players are able to buy these classes at any time. Some of these classes are faction based, and each faction has one special class associated with it. All of the purchased classes are '''Tier 2. '''Each class adds an extra skill slot. The purchased classes have the same skills as their base classes.